


ЯOBIИ HOOD [ Seventeen ]

by PoisonForest



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Death, Dystopia, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Future, Gen, Government Experimentation, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Platonic Romance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebellion, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonForest/pseuds/PoisonForest
Summary: Isolra’s smirk widened as the Elite trembled under her touch. She was a god and he quivered under her power, hope fleeing his eyes as she knocked an arrow. “Xydra is evolving and the people demand a voice. We are taking our country back.”





	1. [ 000 ]

The sounds of heavy pants and pained yells rung through the dark alleyway. Boots clicked with every calm step she took, causing the victim to shake in terror. 

A small smirk came to her lips as she saw the once powerful tyrant crumble at her bow tip. Men were pigs.

“Inius Titiam, you are in charge of Samang’s military forces. Ten years ago you had the choice to stop the law that ordered over five thousand children from Xydra into soldier camps yearly. Eighty percent of which don’t live past the age of twenty.”

She licked her lips, smearing the blood that dripped from her cheek, a scowl etched onto her face as she glared the man.

“You _promised_ to the people of Xydra that you would stop these acts if you came into office. Yet here you are ten years later, and the only thing you stopped doing is listening to the people of this country!” She drew an arrow slowly, enjoying the fearful expression painting the man’s face. “You have three seconds to explain why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand.”

“**Three**,” she called out, trying to frighten to poor soul to his core, enjoying the sobs, tears streaming down his bruised face.

“**Two**,” the hooded assassin stalked toward the man, who stumbled away, desperately trying to drag his injured leg behind him to no avail. 

“P-please don’t do this. I will give you anything, credits beyond your imagination. Please! Please just don't kill me!” He cried, the once-mighty military officer quivering as he stared death in the face.

Pathetic. 

“Tick tock, time’s running out,” she pulled back the drawstring and aimed the arrow straight for the man’s heart, ignoring his pleas for life, desperate to live on. To live on with his corrupt wealth while the blood of the innocent spilled under his name. 

“Go away! R-Robin Hood please, I’ll make you five- no- ten times richer than you already are just, please put the bow down!”

“**One**.”

He was dead by the time she escaped to the roof of the building, violent winds tugging at her cape. She tapped down on her visor and input a sample of the victim's blood. System processing before the ‘accepted’ screen popped up on her hologram.

**ASSASSIИ : ЯOBIИ HФФD**

**MISSIOИ ИЦMBΞЯ : #2170**

**STДTЦS : COMPLΞΓΞ**

**ΓIMΞ : 1:27 AM**

A few seconds went by as the request was sending, but soon enough the report reached her contractor's group. 

**COИGЯATЦLATIOИS! MISSIOИ COMPLΞTΞ, CЯΞDITS TЯAИSFΞЯЯIИG ИOЩ:**

**5% COMPLΞTΞ**

Swiping towards her balance, she could see her client already beginning to transfer the reward, credits filling up her bank account as she sat on the shadowed rooftop. Just as the transfer hit the 30% mark, a massive BANG shook from inside the building.

_Bikk, they found me! _

_S_he barely managed to knock an arrow before thirteen silhouettes appeared from the shadows, forming a circle around her.

“Well, well, well, looks like we meet again, Robin Hood!”


	2. [ 001 ]

A cup shattered on the stained wood floor, the crash barely noticeable in the loud atmosphere of the club. One of the bartenders cursing under his breath, proceeding swiftly to clean it up, metal arms easily sweeping the shards up. 

“One shot of zerdon, don't hold back on the alcohol.”

The bartender glanced up in surprise, not noticing the stranger walk in. He nodded gruffly and turned back around to one of the other robots nearby. The cloaked figure slammed her bow on the dented steel counter, now eyeing the bot. “Actually, make it two,” she mumbled, throwing several credits onto the counter, “and keep the change.”

“Sure ma’am, coming right up,” the second robot replied before scurrying away as she untangled her winded hair, scowl never leaving her face. Another agitated sigh left her mouth as she scanned her surroundings. It was a typical Samang club, cyborgs looking for a fight in a corner and humans dressed in heavy cloaks, clutching guns that shone in the neon light, the air filled with the ring of sober conversations and not-so-sober laughter.

This place is both new and familiar.

It is her first time in this particular club, but she’s spent hundreds in ones just like it. The robots busy serving loudmouth people, spitting at the cyborgs who brawled amongst themselves, sending tables and drinks flying left and right. The stormy tang in the air mixed with that of rusted metal and the spills of whatever littered the floor. Either way, people in this type of bar are the ones who don’t mind a fight.

If they did, they’d pick a different bar or stay home. But the smell of alcohol and dried blood was too strong to resist.

And she knew both well.

A man sits alone at a small table, twirling a gun idly in his hand as he stares at her. She could be anyone unfamiliar and weak looking and his actions would be the same. Ever seeking to show himself as a fighter, ever seeking respect. She used to be like that man, in other cities, miles and years ago. That was before she learned that respect could get in the way when it comes to fighting. To killing. She continued to scan the tavern, still looking for her target. The man with the gun will not be a problem, nor will the commoners.

"They're not worth wasting an arrow on..."

Across the room, under a metal mask, is a cyborg with a titanium breastplate and a sword. He‘s just to be here for the beer and to gain some extra credits through lousy bets and meaningless competitions. He wouldn’t be an issue either.

Another man sits at the bar, paying no mind whatever to her. He might be a problem. He’s watching too closely, and locals give him space. Too much space.

He might be her target.

The undercover Xydran guard.

The locals should recognize him, and the drunks wouldn’t be able to tell his hand from his face. It’s no wonder that he came here, a trouble-causing tavern in trouble making part of Samang. There would always be a reason to watch here. But now **he** was in her way.

She followed his gaze directly to the scoreboard. The BoA. Board of Assassins. An overall mess scrawled with bounty and names of groups like Bangtan and EXO. She was also on that board as the one and only Robin Hood. But she was far from being the most wanted. In this part of Samang that would either mean JYP or Pledis if their new raids were successful. But with her new kill of the one and only general Titiam it should rank her at the top.   
  


She left her eyes drift down the holographic board. Yup. Sure enough she had climbed seventeen places up, placing the price on her head five million ¥ higher.   
  


“But somehow those thirteen bikking assholes still manage to steal the spotlight...” Her hands clenched as she spotted a banner hovering in the center- the assassin group who stole her kill. She felt the bile rise in her throat until a gruff voice broke her trance. 

“Two shots of zerdon?”

She nodded thanks and chugged the first one down. But even as she felt the silky liquid take effect, she couldn’t get her mind off of the mission. The kill they had ruined. Again. 

With a wary glance at the holoscreen she could see the fruits of her labor. It showed footage of the murder scene, and right in the center the dead body of Inius Titiam, black arrow in his chest reflecting the city's neon lights. The name still rose bile in her throat, a year more and she probably should have killed him herself, assignment or not. He gave the people hope by promising to end the drafting, and then squashed it like a bug as soon as he rose to power.  
He was no better than the Elites themselves. 

Just as she was about to grab the second shot, a hand swiped it out from beside her, and she locked her gaze with the laughing eyes of none other than Chenle. 

“Give that back mudshuck.”

He pouted dramatically, “Ouch Sol, I come to greet you after your biggest mission, and this is how you say hi?” Her fist’s clenched against the table, tensing slightly before whipping her head to the side. Chenle noticed the red aura radiating off of her and gulped slowly, “So, how’d the mission go?”

“I didn’t get the Credits.”

Chenle’s eyes widened as his mouth gaped, “What! How did y-”

“_They_ beat me to it. Again...”

She could feel her fingernails dig into her skin, but even as the dark liquid began to seep out, she paid no attention due to the storm raging on in her head. ”SVT swooped in and stole the last 70% of my credits before it finished transferring.” She squeezed her eyes shut before something cold nudged against her arm.

“Here,” Chenle held out the drink, “you need it more than I do.” He smiled again, the same twinkle back in his face. Isolra pretended not to notice how he occasionally glanced at the undercover guard and then at the poster on the wall. Her poster. Well, not exactly her poster, it was a poster for Robin Hood, with over twenty million credits on “his” head. 

She smirked slightly as she reached for the next drink, smiling slightly and sighing loudly as she finished. Opening one eye, she found Chenle glancing nervously at her more relaxed form.

Chenle fidgeted. “Are you sure it’s safe to meet out here? It wide open, Isolra we-” He could barely finish whispering her name as a hand wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Do not.” Her mechanical eye emitted a green glow as it met his brown ones, ”Question my judgment.”

Isolra released him and allowed him to gasp heavily before clutching his chin and jerking it up to meet her stare. “Understand?” He nodded quickly, eager to free himself from her grasp, now rubbing him slightly bruised neck.

“Hmph, I stand by your side for ten years now and you still treat me like clunk...” Isolra cocked her eyebrow before a small smirk adorned her face.

“Well you said it yourself, you’re just like a shaggy mutt I keep around because I feel bad for you.” 

“HEY! You know I didn’t mean it like that.” Chenle pretended to pout but couldn’t keep it up for long as soon they both burst into laughter, her soft laugh covered by his dolphin-like squeaking. Some of the people nearby started to stare at them, but they paid no heed, and only stopped as their stomachs began to ache. “But really, we should head out soon, I saw some Xydran patrols pass by earlier, not to mention our friend sitting over there.”

She nodded gently, a smile still plastered on her face. They had barely stood up when Isolra felt their presence behind her and froze midway.

_**Bikk**._

Isolra’s mechanical eye began to glow again, she could sense them more accurately now. _Three humans. Grown males. Each equipped with a weapon of some sort, iron forged by the smell of it. One Type 64 Rifle, probably just for show, but the other two have AIC handguns. Damn lovely._

She turned around slowly, careful to shield her face. There was a distinct advantage with her shape and disguise. Not many could tell she was a girl, and it came in handy on many occasions, and she expected this would be one of them. They’ve seen the news, all of Samang has, and they probably should be more than happy to jump on the first figure walking around with a bow to receive the growing bounty on Robin Hood’s head. 

The one closest to them spoke first, his voice grimy and hoarse, reeking of the alcohol he probably indulged on earlier. 

“Evening, we ‘wer just a walking around the bar, askin around for ‘n outlaw I’ve been a looking for...” She glanced at him, making sure the shadows from her hood painted her face. “His name’s Robin Hood, rumored to be quite tiny for a mastermind thief ‘nd cold-blooded murderer but you know...” They all drew out their guns, and locked eyes with her, “never judge someone by ‘er cover.”

Chenle knew Isolra was going to do something to give them away, so he intervened as quick as he could, “Look, sorry to bother you, ah, gentlemen, but my... brother... and I must get going now, or our mother is going to be upset.” 

Isolra was about to dart on out with Chenle, until one of the men noticed her bright green eye. 

“Hey, ‘yer a dirty cyborg, ain’t ‘cha? _Disgusting_.”

Murmurs of disapproval and snarky comments drifted across the nearby spectators, and Isolra could feel her jaw clenching. “Go back home to ‘yer filthy mother, ya no good bikk.” He spat at her, the grimy spit smearing onto Isolra’s boots. 

Clunk. 

Chenle knew that struck a nerve, Isolra’s shoulders were shaking from the ruggedness of her breath, her arm already reaching for her arrows. He knew if he didn’t pry her away now, there was no way of stopping them from getting killed. “We will just leave now, in fact, act as if we were never here gentlemen, g-”

“Save it pipsqueak,” Isolra waved him off, ”you run on and tell mother that brother had to take care of a few...” she tilted her head slightly, licking her lips as she drew out an arrow, “_rats_ to take care of.” 

“H-hey come on, there’s no need, let just go...” Chenle faded off as she glared at him before turning back around, knocking her first arrow. It was too late now. They were already as good as dead.

“So you think I’m this Robin Hood?” She laughed, a rough, cruel sounding noise that silenced the rest of the bar.

Now all eyes were on the four. 

She raised her bow as the others readied their guns and sighed, “Too bad you’ll never live to find out.”

The first arrow was flying before any of them had time to react. It pierced right through the closest one’s head. As he hit the ground, another arrow soared by, striking directly into the second man’s chest, splattering blood onto the floor. A few spectators let out strangled screams, but none intervened, hiding in fear of their own lives. A gunshot went off, but it merely blasted the metal ceiling, weapon useless as it was pinned to the wall with another arrow.

Isolra dodged behind the third man and locked him in a chokehold, holding an arrow tip to his neck. She grazed it so that thin line of blood flowed out, the liquid painting his neck red. 

“Hmm, but if I kill you who will share the news about my two new victims?”

As soon as the arrow lifted off his throat the man collapsed to the ground, trembling with wide eyes. She sighed sadly and began to waltz out of the club before pausing in the doorway. “Actually, now that you mentioned it, the guard in the corner can do it for you.”

And with that she let the last arrow go without turning around, gone by the time the man stopped breathing.

* * *

First things first, thank you for reading

This is my first published fanfic, so I really do appreciate you all for even looking at it. And yes I know the first few chapters will suck but bare with me and I promise I'll make it worth your time~ Anyways, hope you enjoyed and keep on reading so we can meet the stars of this story.

Fighting,

-Poison


	3. [002]

Chenle was heaving as he finished climbing up the abandoned skyscraper Isolra had decided to hide on for the night, legs swinging over the screeching metal frame.

“Hey,” he let out a grunt before rolling himself onto the floor, backing away quickly at the sight of the buildings far below them, holotrains and several security bots flying through. “Was that really all necessary? We were supposed to lie low, collect supplies and get our next mission’s coordinates.” He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, brown now glowing red, blue, and green from the bright signs of the city around them. 

Isolra already knew where he was going with this. She had screwed up badly, now the patrols knew they were here, and whether or not they figured out she was Robin Hood, they would be on the lookout for two vicious murders. The chance of them even getting back into the center of Samang unseen were unlikely, and getting back out with all the supplies they needed was impossible. Unless you were Robin Hood. Isolra growled under her breath at their situation before a massive crash echoed in the abandoned floors below them. 

“... Sol”

“I know, I’m on it.”

Isolra tilted her mechanical eye towards the building below them and waited as a pale green glow began to emit from the clicking mechanism. The infrared sensor didn’t pick up anything, but the motion detectors did, “There are five patrol drones. We must have been spotted.” She swiftly slipped on her hood and knocked an arrow before whipping back around to Chenle. “They’re on the 27th floor, that gives you eleven minutes to get your clunk out of here.” She was about to hop down into the next floor when Chenle spoke up.

“What about you? I’m not leaving you again, this is the fifth time you've tried to ditch me out from all the fun this week!”

Isolra rolled her eyes at his sarcastic comment and pout before slightly shoving him towards the end of the 35 story building. She had no time for him to joke around- a week ago he nearly shot himself in the leg after lagging on an attacker, she had her reasons to want him gone before the patrols came. And speaking of which time was running out.

“Stop being a stubborn mudshuck and get out of here, I will fight better knowing you are out of harm's way. Besides,” She said eyeing a special arrow, a minuscule bomb embedded above the tip, “I think I’m going to try a few new toys tonight.” Chenle simply shook his head and summoned his sniper.

“It’s been six years, and you still don’t get it, I’m helping whether you like it or not!” He loaded the gun and swung it over his shoulder, carrying it with ease even though it was almost his height. Isolra simply smiled and shook her head, it’s been six years, and nothing has changed. He’s still the same stubborn little brat.

“...Fine, you take the next building south and pick them off from there. I’ll take care of the rest. Oh, and if you actually get shot this time I'm not coming back to save your stupid ass.”

Chenle smiled wildly now and fired a hook into the building below, zip-lining down into the neon darkness, giving an obnoxious laugh as he disappeared.

"You got it!"

“Now then,” Isolra licked her lips as she twirled the arrow in her palm, “Who’s ready to dance?”

* * *

“Oi, wake up sleeping beauty.”

Chenle opened his eyes to find a bag of apples lying open at his feet, along with a few rolls of bread and a stick of butter.

“Woa,” His face lit up with a child-like smile as he dug into the feast in front of him without hesitation. “Wa-wait,” He mumbled through mouthfuls, “You stole all of this didn’t you.”

“Huh!” She dramatically gasped as Chenle raised an eyebrow at her, “Are you calling me a thief?” He merely rolled his eyes and smiled slightly while answering. 

“What else would this be called other than stealing? Permanently borrowing goods illegally?”

“I’m not a thief,” She retorted, “I’m just really good at acquiring things that aren’t mine. Besides,” She bit off a chunk of bread, “They left their shop open in the middle of the night in a crime-loving city, not my fault.” He merely rolled his eyes at this but didn’t protest further, it was how they survived this far anyway and chomped down once more. 

Chenle’s eyes suddenly lit up as he stopped chewing on the bread. “Did you already transfer the credits back to the people?”

She nodded as she polished her arrows, the rebellion groups prize credits for her kill went directly back to the citizens of Samang. Not the corrupt rich ones, but the family’s who lived in the shadows, fearful and in danger from the moment they step foot outside. It was something she has done since the very first theft years ago. _When was that? Three years ago? _Yes, she was sixteen when the infamous Robin Hood started to appear, taking down the Elite’s puppets one by one.

Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor.

“Oh,” Isolra recalled the cymessage the Rebellion had transferred her yesterday, ”I also caught wind of another target only a days travel away from here.” Chenle’s eye widened in both surprise and excitement. “Apparently one of the Elite’s sisters will be traveling across Sinaca path through the Dark Forest in two days time. It was low profile so there won’t be too many drones.” His face fell slightly at this.

“This is one of the Elite’s sisters we are talking about here, they sure may not give a fuc- frickety frack about their people and land, but they do care for the rest of the higher-ups.”

Despite Chenle's humorous efforts to shield his anger Isolra still felt herself bristle at the mention of them. They could both feel the bile rise in their throats at the thought of the Elite Four and their laws.

“And besides, in two days, it will be your birthday! We have to celebrate, not work.” He pouted once more, attempting to guilt her by using the signature puppy-eyes and pout. 

“Quit it mudshuck, I’m not falling for that.” She rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth as she finished the last apple, “Besides, this mission is more important than a stupid celebration.” Chenle still continued to pout, his childish side shining through once more.

“Stop it.” Isolra scolded, she didn’t have time for him to be acting this way.

“StOp iT.” he mimicked dragging out the words, sticking his tongue out in a mimicking tone.

“I am serious stop that!” 

“I aM sErious stOp thAt!” He merely spat back, arms crossed like a toddler who didn’t get the toy he wanted. 

“You know I hate you with every inch of my being,” Isolra growled, jabbing him hard in the ribs, smiling to herself as he winced. 

“Well you know that’s not a lot of inches.” 

“HEY! I AM THREE YEARS OLDER SHOW SOME RESPECT.” Isolra swatted away his hand and began fixing her hair, “This doesn’t change a thing, we are not celebrating such a thing when we have work to do.”

“That’s not true, and until you agree we will celebrate your birthday, I’m not going anywhere.” He huffed and crossed his arms. 

.

.

.

“Fine.” She growled, “We can celebrate it right after we complete the mission okay? Think of it like a birthday and success party.” Chenle perked up at that and nodded vigorously. 

“Okay, deal!”

Isolra rolled her eyes once more and proceeded to pack up the rest of the food. “Come on, we still need to get our tools and supplies. This mission will be far from easy.” She slung her bow onto her back and headed the edge of the floor ready to climb back down the rooftop, Chenle right on her heels, yapping away at all the materials they needed.

It was already noon by the time they reached the center of the town. The hazy sky above them had already released its burden, the street signs smearing their reflections red, blue, gold and purple onto the wet roads and steel buildings. It wasn’t until their feet were soaked through the leather and scrap metal boots that they finally reached the first store. 

A harsh buzz marked their entrance to the shop, echoing as they walked down the rows and rows of various weapons and tools. Deciding to split up, Chenle and Isolra have found most of what they were looking for in only several minutes. 

The owner looked at their collected pile of weapons in mild suspicion, but such could be expected in the crime loving city of Samang. “That’ll be 26 credits for you today.”

They both jerked their heads up in shock, and Isolra pulled him back as she hissed quietly, “We only have 12 left! Bikk!” She growled slightly, so lost in thought that she didn’t notice Chenle swoop around and start talking the owner. 

In about a minute they were jogging back along the damp path, all their tools and weapons transferred into their inventory. 

“I still don’t understand how you do that.” Isolra mussed, scrolling through her holofeed.

Chenle peeked over at her, “Do what?”

“That!” Isolra pulled down her inventory screen from her visor and tapped on their full storage before it vanished once more, “Every time you talk into having your way, I just don’t get it...” He let out a laugh, it’s dolphin-like sound catching the attention of many walkers nearby. 

“It’s simple Sol,” Chenle beamed once more, “I’m just an irresistible piece of sunshine!” He flailed his arms out to replicate the rays of the sun, but only managed to mimic a dying octopus in her opinion. 

“Sure, whatever you say mudshuck.” She glanced back at her list and started off towards the next shop, the paper growing slightly unreadable due to the rain smears.

By the time they had checked off all the items on the list, the sun’s drunken rays had painted the sky a messy blend of dull pink and an orange that looked like cyborg grease, the sun's little light filtering through the disappearing clouds and onto the city below.

“Ah, I miss my bed!” Chenle flopped into the tent, bundling himself up in all the blankets he could find. He looked like a small puppy- all snug between the sheets, rolling around with a giant smile. 

“That’s enough Lele, we have to get moving today. Hurry up and pack up camp.” He sighed and wiggled out, pouting as he began to pack the tent. “It’s a seventeen-mile walk, so don’t forget to keep your pistol nearby. You remember what happened last time with the bandits.” Chenle nodded without looking up, continuing to pack after summoning his gun and hooking it back into its holster. Isolra flipped her cloak back on and laid hood over her shimmering onyx hair, summoning her bow as well before swinging it onto her back.

It didn’t take long to pack their meager supplies, and by the time the moonlight filtered through the clouds they were ready.

“Alright I’m all done, you ready to go Sol, the mission isn’t going to complete itself.” Chenle asked with a laugh, stretching as he glanced over, ready to leave. Isolra made a curt nod and transferred the rest of the items to her, the shadows swallowing them up as the stalked back into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello again~ The initiating event is coming up so let’s keep this story going.
> 
> Fighting,
> 
> -Poison


	4. [003]

Isolra glanced over at Chenle before darting behind another tree near the path. The moon barely illuminated the forest below, causing the forest to light up with an eerie glow.

“Lele!”

He whipped his head around as she hissed his name, “You go finish setting up the traps, I’ll scout ahead.” He nodded and was about to take off when Isolra called out yet again, “Oh and Chenle, stay safe, ‘kay?” He smiled widely before running off once more, cloaked body fading into the dark forest around them. 

Isolra took a deep breath and took off as well, immediately launching herself into the darkness, clutching her bow tightly as the wind beat against her cape. The branches winded against the sky like shadows, jumping slightly as she hopped from bough to bough. The forest was silent, but the darkness had its own voice, shuddering in the wind, seeming to reach out as she jumped from tree to tree, just barely escaping its thorny grasp.

_Let’s just hope this part of the woods is Grim free. _

A shutter escaped her lips as she remembered the creatures of Grim. Ink black monsters that reek of death, bones jutting out from their enormous bodies, skull faces void of features or emotion. There were thousands of types of Grim: Baywolves, Hellephants, Riscrows, and Duskhounds to name a few. But the one thing they all had in common was their lust for blood and destruction. They say the devil doesn’t have reasons, and these creatures were proof. No city outside of the main four survived for very long, and the creatures of Grim are why. Isolra just begged she didn’t encounter any on this mission, it was difficult enough as is. 

So lost in thought Isolra almost stumbled from the tree she jumped on, and landed on the ground a little less gracefully than she would have liked. Just as she was about to reach the fork in the path something laced up onto her foot and yanked her upside down with unforgivable force.

“BIKK-” 

_Xyd damn it!_ She hissed loudly, thrashing around like a fish caught in a net, attempting to cut herself down before realizing someone was watching her. She stopped abruptly and scanned the upside-down forest around her, eyeing the dancing shadows. “...Who’s there?” 

Isolra pushed her dangling hair away from her face and squinted her eyes at the dim surroundings. Her green eye continued to glow as she closed the other, now noticing two figures in the trees. _What the_\- A strange laugh echoed across the forest, cutting off her train of thought as she yanked her head around.

“Hmm look what we caught here?”

One of the figures leaped into the light and began skimming over the dangling girl.

“What are you doing in this forest so late, child?” He mocked, eyes bubbling with laughter as they met her furious ones. 

“I am not a child, and I could ask you the same question.” She jammed a finger into his head, shoving him back a step, “You might as well call the rest of your men down, I can see them.” He raised an eyebrow and laughed dryly before turning back around. 

“That’s very interesting...” The man tilted his head before the smile whipped off his face, “How did you see them.” He bent down and locked eyes with her once more, “They are each cloaked behind the most technologically advanced material known to man, so how,” he yanked her face towards his as he continued to hiss, “did you see them?” 

Just as he was about to open his mouth again Isolra yanked out of his grip and smashed her head against his, knocking him to the ground, and swiftly retrieved the dagger out from her belt. She swung it upwards, cutting the rope that held her up. As soon as she crashed against the forest floor Isolra moved to retrieve her bow, only to find it in the clutches of the man she knocked down earlier. 

“I get it now,” he spun the bow carelessly in his palm, “I find a strange boyish-looking girl in the forest in the middle of the night, she seems to be unaffected by the darkness and carries a bow and arrow around.” Isolra bit back a gasp as she realized who this hunter was, and cursed mentally, she needed to get out of here.

_Bikk, they are here for my mission as well, with means... Chenle! _

Forget the bow, she needed to find him and get him out of there. Just as she was about to turn back, a rustling in the trees above her make her blood freeze cold.

“Come on, what’s the rush,” three other figures dropped down from the treetops, landing behind the first, “_Robin Hood?_” 

_BIKK! _She recognized all four hunters in front of her, they were all part of SVT. 

Forget about the bow, she need to leave.

**NOW.**

Just as she was about to dash off the shorter one smiled slightly as her, “Ah, Hoshi, didn’t we beat the little Robin last time too?” He spun the gun in his hand before smiling again, “Ah yup, so sad, we beat you to your target tonight as well.” He pouted slightly at her before laughing once more. 

Hoshi, cold-blooded killer and one of the three leaders of Seventeen. The bounty on his head is well over a million credits. But that was nothing to the number he’s killed. That’s the job when you’re the leader of the assassin subunit. She couldn’t remember the names of the other two, not when four pairs of sharp, murderous, eyes were penetrating into her skull, but she was fairly certain the one who was yapping earlier was coded as Dino. 

Hoshi glanced at the moon before throwing the bow back to Isolra, who was almost too startled to catch it. She could still catch his eerie smirk in the midnight light, hands flashing with two guns as he reached into his cape. “Speaking about tonight’s target we have to get going,” they each took a handful of black powder from their cloaks, “See you soon Birdie.” He winked quickly at her before throwing the powder, his silver hair disappearing as the dark forest became enveloped in smoke. 

It was then that she heard the buzz from Elite drones and the click of a charging cannon. 

It was then all the pieces fell into place. It was then the realization of what was about to happen slapped her right across her face.

“BIKK.” 

They were planning to blow the whole forest up.

Isolra scratched the blinding powder off from her face vigorously and yanked her bow up, sprinting as fast as she could towards the frosty path, ignoring the black spots dancing across her vision. _MOVE FASTER DAMN IT!_

Just as the troops came into view a BANG went off in the trees behind her, blast strong enough to knock her to the floor. Not even a second later a fiery blast appeared from above trees, arching across the forest and heading straight for the group of travelers. Straight for her target. Straight for Chenle. 

**“RUN!”**

She could barely scream the word out as the blast hit the forest floor, exploding into a burst of light, smashing her and everything around to the ground. She was thrown like a rag doll into the forest, slamming into branches and rolling on the ground several yards more before whipping her battered body against a tree trunk. Isolra felt as though her organs were bleeding out, deep gashes running red down every inch of skin, a fiery pain raging all over her as she forced her eyes open. Groaning deeply Isolra stood once more, ignoring the iron tang of blood and the throbbing pain that enveloped her numb body. _Chenle..._

Just as she managed to lift her head up she froze at the scene in front of her. All life within half a mile of the blast had been tossed back or completely thrown elsewhere as if the hundred-foot trees had just been dust in the wind, tossed carelessly to the floor. But that wasn’t was scared her. It was the travelers. They were all completely unharmed. It was all a trap, and they fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

Guards and robots rushed out from hidden armor, and had already begun to engage several of Seventeen’s members in combat, blood already staining the forest red.

“No.“

Isolra ran towards the battlefield, firing arrows as she scanned the surroundings, searching for Chenle. Grim attracted to the blood soon joined the fray, and Isolra couldn't feel anything else than the blood staining her hands, filling her lungs, and flooding her memories red.

”What have you done!”

She roared into the sky, aiming straight at the Elite’s hovercar, not stopping until the screams of terror faded. Isolra’s vision blurred red, her mind flooded with murderous intent as she kept firing at the mess in front of her.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!”

Demonic screams shook her body as Isolra charged into then fray, slicing at body’s and drones until she reached the Nobel’s hovercar. Her body moved on its own accord, senses overwhelmed with the smell of blood, pain unnoticed as she continued to cut away at her enemies, bodies lining the floor around her. Isolra drew out a flurry of arrows, not stopping until her face was drenched with the blood of others.

“RETREAT!”

The members of SVT fell back, disappearing into the forest as the guards ran back to their drones, immediately yelling in grief at each other as they noticed the dead body of the Elite’s sister, littered with a fury of arrows. But Isolra didn’t notice. She had fallen onto her knees, completely oblivious to the scene unfolding in front of her, all but absorbed in her mind. 

_Chenle isn’t here. _Her grip on the bow tightened as she wobbled back onto her feet. Camp. Maybe he escaped and was back at camp. She staggered back into the forest and darted back, ignoring the guards hauling the dead body from the blood-stained carriage, their pained wails haunting the forest.

_Run_

Isolra didn’t notice the bark tear up her hands, didn’t notice the thorns shred her cheeks, didn’t notice the blood trailing from her shoulder.

_RUN_

She ignored the black spots whirling around her vision, and sprinted harder, heaving heavily as the camp came into view.

_ **RUN** _

The world was like a top, rotating around her as she approached Chenle’s tent. Her heart was rising in the throat, threatening to leap out of her mouth as she lifted the flap of the tent. There was nothing there. Chenle was gone. The drones had taken him, and it was all her fault. “No... NO!” She ran out and whipped her head around, glancing at the whole camp around her, “ NO, NO, NO!” She yelled out as she knocked down the tent, throwing it across the clearing as her vision blurred with anger, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her bow. 

Something shone from the corner of her vision, and where the tent once stood. A tiny envelope and package were sitting it its place, twinkling eerily in the growing light. Isolra crouched to open the envelope first... it was from Chenle. She hurriedly ripped the letter open, rushing, but careful enough not to destroy it. As she skimmed it a sob caught in her throat, the handwriting was definitely his. Isolra shook he tears from her eyes and began to read.

_Hey Sol, I know you did not want to celebrate but you promised me, and you always keep your promises, so I got you a little something! I know you hate the sappy stuff but you are honestly the reason I am still alive, and I love you sooo much! So, I put in my mission money to buy you your favorite, strawberry cake! Don’t even try to hide it, every time you see strawberries your face lights up like a little child’s! It’s cute (like me). I love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever (and ever)! Anyways, I’ll let you eat your cake now, your favorite, and only, mudshuck little brother,_

_Chenle~_

She didn’t even realize she had started crying until the bottom half of the letter was smudged and covered in wet streaks. Isolra dropped to her knees, clutching the note to her chest as she sobbed as if it was the only cure to the terrible pain in her heart. A terrible pain that seemed to swallow her up until she couldn’t feel or see anything else around her. It was killing her, and it was a more painful death than she could have ever imagined. This was all her fault. Chenle was going to die, and it was all her fault. 

It was as if she was submerged under the water, she heard voices approaching her, but they seemed far away. They seemed to be on the surface of the lake she was drowning in. A blood-red lake she was sinking in, slowly losing all her breath, all her sanity, all her happiness.

_Your little brother, Chenle _

He was captured. Captured by monsters that will kill him as soon as they have the chance. Monsters that will kill her only sunshine in this cruel, cruel world. Monsters that will kill Chenle. Her little brother.

She didn’t even feel her hands grab the bow or knock an arrow, but before she knew it she was flying through the forest and towards the village, shooting anything that moved. She was yelling like a maniac, ignoring the screams of people around her, not stopping, not even as the smell of blood flooded her nose and seemed to drench her whole body. She was like a Grim, unrestrainedly murdering anything that moved with no intentions to stop. And there was nothing anybody could do except watch as the streets filled with blood, staining the whole town red.

Isolra leaped from building to building, dodging between streets and homes, ignoring the wails and blood flooding her senses. She wasn’t even control of her body anymore, it just kept itself on the same pattern, aim, fire, run, aim, fire, run. She didn’t register the red liquid now dripping from her cape, she just kept transferring out arrows, killing anything that moved. She didn’t realize that she left bloody footprints in her wake, body drenched in the thick liquid. And she didn’t realize how much sanity she lost, for the monster inside her was loose once more, and it loved the feeling. The feeling of being the demon everyone fears most.

Just as Isolra was about to release her last arrow someone grabbed her and shoved her shaking body against their’s in a locked grip, throwing them both back into a dark ally. Isolra was rammed against a wall, but she ignored the increased throbbing in her head as she attempted to escape. Her capture didn’t budge, not even as she pounded into their chest and continued to scream, clawing at anything Isolra could get her hands on. She continued thrashing about, kicking as the tears fell, yelling until her throat was on fire, scorching her insides. It was then she felt them press a needle into her neck.

At first her fists stopped responding, and she barely heard her bow clatter to the floor as the world spun into red darkness around her. Isolra urged her arms to move, to strangle the person holding her, to kill them where they stood, but the poison had already spread. The figure in front of her shifted slightly and she managed to make out four words. 

“We will find them.”

And then the world fell black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, for those of you who made it this far, AO3 is not my main publishing site. I have 37 Chapters posted on Q*otev (censored since I know some publishing algorithms take down mentioned sites) so if you want to read head on there.
> 
> Fighting,  
-Poison


	5. [004]

Isolra woke to bloodshot eyes, body pulsing as she twitched from her spot the damp floor, eyes narrowing as they adjusted to the dim light. Thirteen silhouettes surrounding her cage, but when she attempted to spring towards the nearest one she was yanked back, letting out a hiss as she felt metal slice into her wrists, warm liquid seeping out as she stood back up. 

_Clunk!_

Her murderous surge still not completely submerged from when they drugged her, conscience still battling to keep under control, her blood roaring with adrenaline and killing intent. But it was difficult to control a storm, a raging whirlwind of raw emotion and hatred that Isolra hadn’t felt in an eternity. Her body was refusing all sense, urging itself to destroy, watch as the life drained out of each thing that crossed her path- _SNAP OUT OF IT!_

“What the Xyd do you want from me.”

Isolra rammed her head into the bars, ignoring the violent creaking as the cell rattled. Isolra shook her head, straining on the chain that bound her to the wall, wincing as the metal opened up her skin once more. All of her weapons had disappeared and her storage was emptied, visor disconnected from Xydra’s grid completely. Isolra growled, struggling restlessly under the cuffs, itching to get out of the rusty cell. To get back to Chenle.

“I am **not** going to keep asking you, what do you want from me!” More snarls left her mouth as none of them moved. 

The closest man simply tilted his head, some of his hair covering his eyes, causing a malicious shadow to swallow up half his face. “It’s quite simple, Robin Hood. Your little friend got captured during your mission, and one of my members did too. Joshua Hong.” He shifted slightly so he was standing next to a table where all of Isolra’s weapons were placed. 

“Because of you and several other bandits we are only thirteen members of the original seventeen.” He gestured to the bow on the table, “The first time I saw you use this, I thought you looked utterly stupid,” he picked it up, ignoring the growl Isolra spat at him, “But you brought down two of my members among thousands of other assassins and nobles. All with this little bow and whatever technological advancements you decide to attach to your arrows.” 

He finally stepped out from the shadows and stopped in front of her cell, ignoring Isolra’s pulling on the restraints as he inched closer, a smile etched onto his face.

“So my deal is simple. You teach my men how to shoot by the TYR Tournament in about a few weeks time and we will help you rescue your brother.” 

_ **WHAT?** _

Isolra tried to fight the shock off her face, but her jaw already dropped at his offer, eyes wide as the words replayed again and again in her head. Merely a day ago they attempted to murder both her and Chenle, and now they have given her the option to help rescue him? She urged herself to speak but nothing came out from her mouth, just inaudible sounds as she ran over the deal countless times in her mind. _Help rescue your brother..._

“Hurry, hurry Robin~”

Isolra resisted the urge to spit in his snarky face, her wrists dripping in blood from all the pulling on the steel restraints, yet she knew this was the best deal she got. And the only deal that at least gave her a chance to save Chenle. Samang itself was overrun with Capital patrols and drones, and with the TYR Tournament, the whole Capital would be amuck with security. Her chance of even getting within a mile of where they kept prisoners was impossible. It was only one against thousands... she didn’t have a choice. 

“...Fine” Isolra clenched her teeth as she locked eyes with the man in front of her, “I’ll teach you how to shoot if you help me get my brother back.” He smiled once more, before waving to one of the men nearby to open the cell. 

“Well then, it looks like we have a deal.”

The other man typed in the code clicked the cell open. Isolra now noticed how tiny he was, her height if not shorter, the other members of SVT seeming to tower over him. She smirked lightly at that before wincing once more as he unlatched her cuffs, ignoring the blood staining his fingers as he began to unshackle her. The metal dug into her raw skin, causing new blood to drip over her already red hands. With a small ‘Tch’ in annoyance, he whipped the red liquid off his fingers and darted back out of the cell, Isolra on his heels.

“Vernon will show you to your quarters. Tomorrow we shall discuss the plans, but for now go to bed and we will explain everything in the morning.” Just as he was about to disappear back into the tunnels Isolra shouted after him. 

“They call you S. Coups,” He froze in his tracks. “But if we’re working together I need your real name.” Her gaze locked onto his. _Trust is the only thing that will keep me from getting Chenle and me killed, so if they want me to trust them I have to know them. So we start easy. _“Well?” He walked up to her and raised his hand.

“Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol,” Isolra took his hand and shook it, ignoring how miniature her hand felt against his. “And you are, Robin?”

“...why not,” she mumbled under her breath, it was only respectful to return the favor, “Isolra Jeonsa. Assassin Robin Hood, delighted, Seungcheol.” She bowed dramatically and then with a swish of her black cape, disappeared. Several members glanced in confusion as to where she went until Vernon noticed a certain something was missing. 

“HEY! Where'd my keys go?”

* * *

The section of the hideout allocated to her was seemingly more run down, its walls dented from previous fights, occasional claw marks reaching from ceiling to floor due to Grim attacks. It sent an involuntary shiver down Isolra’s spine even as she picked up her pace. 

The moon’s dusty rays where dimming through the seldom windows by the time she found her quarters. She quickly took out the stolen keys and unlocked the room. It was seemingly like the rest of the building; cold, metal, and haunted with a sterile feeling that kept her up all night. A reminder that she was sleeping in the same building with thirteen assassins who were trying to kill her only days ago didn’t help either. 

_I still don’t get why they need me..._

An archer wouldn’t be that vital for a rescue mission, and something just didn’t add up. Skilled assassin’s like SVT wouldn’t need her help to rescue their member, and it just didn’t seem... _real_ that one of Xydra’s deadliest group members got captured within a few minutes. It was nagging her brain, an alarm pulling on every fiber in her mind, screaming that something was wrong. That something wasn’t right.

Isolra attempted to do some research on her visor before remembering it was completely disconnected. _Of course, they wouldn’t keep their visors on, it is a link to the power system of Xydra, the Center’s computer system could track them._ She cursed at her self for not putting up extra layers of protection on her accounts, if SVT’s hacker managed to disable devices made by Xydra’s best mechanics who knows what they found on her through her profiles. It just further shook her suspicions. 

They were hiding something about this mission, hiding something about why they really recruited her. And it was killing her that she couldn’t find out why. It was like trying to solve a puzzle, only each time Isolra thought she found the right piece, it wouldn’t fit. Soon enough she lost the battle of consciousness and slipped into a restless slumber, the nightmares from nine years ago haunting her sleeping mind, just like every night since that day. Their screams still as fresh as the days before, their ghosts haunting her sleeping form. 


	6. [005]

“Hey Birdie, rise and shine~" 

Something roughly shook Isolra’s shoulder, causing her to wake with a jolt and reach for the knife tucked beneath her belt.

“Hey whOA!” In a swift movement, she flipped her attacker onto the bed and locked their arm behind their back as she held the knife to their throat. 

“U-uh can you please put the blade down.”

Isolra blinked multiple times to get the sleep out from her eyes and noticed one of the SVT members smushed uncomfortably against the wall, eyeing her and the knife nervously. She quickly released her hold and stepped back, adjusting her shirt as she did so.

“Ahem.” Isolra’s attention was drawn back to the silver-haired boy currently sitting on the edge of the bed. “Seungcheol asked me to escort you down to the Dining Hall so we could all eat before he explains to you the details and whatnot.”

His relaxed pose and soft features didn’t match, sliver strands sprung everywhere, and his smile-smirk glowing with amusement. But it was his eyes that gave him away. While his facial features were cute enough his eyes were cold. Deadly shards of ice that proved that he was truly the assassin Xydra knew him as. They forced you to look directly at them, challenging you to stare right back at their unblinking abysses, making you face the hard truth of his status, reputation, and ability. 

“Hoshi...” Isolra whispered to herself, recognizing another one from the three leaders of SVT. _The Tiger star_. He was one of the four who was there when she got caught in the trap during the mission. Her fist clenched unconsciously, nails digging into her scarred palms.

_He is one of the reasons Chenle is rotting away in Samang’s dungeon. _

He cocked his head to the side, messy strands flopping around as he did so, “Oh, so you know my name already?” A small chuckle echoed across the room, its sound causing a strange chill across her neck, her hair standing on end. It didn’t fit. 

A small pout took over next, “But that’s not my real name,” Isolra already knew that, no assassin was dumb enough to let their name escape. Names held power, and power was everything. He glanced at the window, jumping up from the bed abruptly. ”Seungcheol will be mad if we delay any longer, let's go Birdie!” He chirped and grabbed her hand, ready to prance out of the room when Isolra shook off his hold. 

“Don’t call me that.” Hoshi pouted once more, obviously enjoying calling her by the nickname.

“Aww, but why, it suits you and you little Robin Hood act.” _Wow, thanks for the compliment. _Isolra wrinkled her nose, glaring up at the smug assassin, despising how her shorter frame made her a dwarf to the SVT members. _It’s not my fault they’re a family of bigfeet._

A smirk spread across Hoshi’s face as his eye lit up, “How about a game? You beat me to the Dining Hall I’ll stop calling you Birdie, and if I beat you I can call you whatever I want.” Isolra scoffed, he was very childish for a mass murderer. It reminded her of Chenle, and it shot a searing bolt pain through her heart.

“Fine. Challenge accepted.” His smirk grew as he stood, waltzing’s toward the door with confidence that only fueled Isolra’s determination to beat the clunk out of him. 

“On the count of three.”

She began the countdown when a thought suddenly occurred to her. She had no idea where the meeting hall was. “WAIT A SECOND YOU PIECE OF BIKK YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHERE THE DIN-” 

“Too late, you never asked~ Bye Birdie!” Hoshi winked at the doorway and sped off, leaving a cursing Isolra bolting at his heels. 

By the time she found the Dinning Hall she was fifteen minutes late, out of breath, and disheveled due to the long chase. _Great. Just bikken great, let’s just hope S.Coups isn’t too strict about punctuality... or appearance._

As she stepped into the room the leader’s booming voice greeted her, “You’re late.”

She froze at his tone, the two snipers on his back not helping the situation either, she knew one of those guns weighed over 50 pounds, how he managed to carry two like they were nothing was beyond her. Sitting to his left was the shorter leader, his black hair accenting his bored features. And seated to his right was a smugly sitting Hoshi, still smirking at her, obviously trying to suppress a laugh. _Why that little shi-_

“Isolra.”

She flinched. The last time someone said her name in that tone was over nine years ago, back in the Facility in Ssaum. A wave of lightheadedness passed through her, a claw of fear gripping her heart.

“Stop standing there and take your seat. We’re already behind schedule.” She snapped out of it and with a glare sat down, detesting the way she complied so easily. “While I’m sure you’re itching to find out what our true intentions are we have decided to eat first,” he gave an uncharacteristically calm smile, “and I know from experience people tend to be less patient when hungry.” Seungcheol motioned to the platters of food on the other end of the elaborate hall that she now had the chance to observe. 

Isolra was in awe, to say the least, staring at the holographic chandeliers that emitted light to the rest of the room, all the way down to the glass-metal table and chairs. Most of the members where there already, only three or four standing or missing completely from the Hall.

Her stomach growled out in protest as a wafting scent of noodles and seafood came from the large platters down the middle of the table. There was no doubt she was starving, and that this food smelled delicious. _Huh, who knew these assassins could cook..._

“Hey! What do you think you are doing?” The member whos enormous size and floppy brown hair reminded her of Chewbacca shouted at another on the opposite side of the table. She recognized the second one.

_Jun... Junyeon? Junheok? Junrui? JUNHUI, yes!_

“Give me that back!” Junhui growled, snatching back a fried crab leg from Chewbacca. And by snatched she meant stabbing the leg that was already on Chewy’s fork with his own fork. 

“Hey, what was that for, that’s my crab!”

“Don’t just take the last leg like it’s yours. Don’t you know the meaning of ‘equal shares’?”

“It’s first come, first served!”

...And now they were literally arguing over half a crab.

She was watching who-knows how old assassins fight over a tiny piece of crab. Isolra already felt how _wonderful_ these next few weeks would be. Fantastic. Really. _I thought they were supposed to be older than me... Am I sure these are the real members of SVT? _Isolra glanced around once more, still deadpanning at the squabbling assassins. 

All the other members didn’t seem to care much, probably being used to them by now. The only other sound besides the two arguing where the ones called Seungkwan and Seokmin, who were just laughing amongst each other with the silver-haired brat butting in occasionally. 

Mingyu suddenly perked up and bolted into the kitchen, appearing once more with two new platters of the seafood pasta. “There’s more!” His pout immediately shifted into a giant smile, “You could have just said so!” He reached forward to grab a few more prawns, but Hoshi stopped him this time, reaching a hand out in front of both platters. 

“Don’t start eating before the rest of us get any!” He scolded, eyeing the maknaes who were hanging back from the new dishes. “You three get some before the rest of us start digging in.”

His gaze was specifically eyeing Chan and Minghao, but it applied to all of his members who didn’t seem to have received their fair share. 

"You eat too,” Seungcheol motioned to Isolra, now noticing her scarcely touched food. “We all need fuel for our mission to even be considered possible.”

She found it deceiving how someone with such a menacing and cold exterior could be so much softer on the inside. To be honest it applied to most of the assassins of SVT... all of whom were trying to kill her only two days ago. _Don’t let your guard down just yet.._. Isolra knew it could just as well be a trap, it would be effortless for all thirteen of them to finish her off right here right now. Yet something told her they were genuine with their deal, regardless to how high she kept her walls. 

“Do you like the food?” Isolra stopped mid-chew as the boy on her left spoke up. She gave a quick nod before leaning back in her chair, not wanting to eat much under his penetrating stare. 

“Hansol, don’t make her feel any more uncomfortable then she already is.” A chubbier member spoke up, scolding the blonde. 

“Ah, right, sorry Robin.” He ruffled the back of his head, brown-blonde locks flopping around as he did so. 

Several minutes passed by as all thirteen continued to eat, some occasionally glancing at the empty seat for the third oldest called Joshua, the member who had been taken captive. Just like Chenle. Silence occupied several blocks of the meal, and Isolra could feel her mechanical eye glow on instinct, hair raising on the back of her head. The will to eat left Isolra again and she sat back in tense silence, watching the drones scoop away the empty plates and trays as they all finished. Soon enough the Dining Hall transformed into something much colder, deprived of the previous laughter and conversations as a holographic screen projected at the front. 

“Now that we agreed not to kill each other for the next month or so let us begin to discuss the plans.” Isolra nodded stiffly, the atmosphere had stiffened as the meal ended, nobody moving or so much as glancing at each other, unless asked to speak. “You are aware of the TYR Tournament that will commence in a month's time, correct?”

Isolra nodded once more, not a living soul in Xydra didn’t hear about it. The TYR Tournament is an annual competition that all residents of Xydra from ages 15 to 25 can take part in where player VS player battle rounds take place during two weeks until the top ten Champions are crowned. These Champions would experience utmost luxury at the Capital for one week, and receive full pay for the year until the next tournament. The life of a god if you could win it.

“Good. Seokmin will explain the rest.” The strategist stood up and with a small wave to Isolra swiped down on the holographic screen. Thousands of scribbled notes and drawings littered the widescreen, to the point where it was all an unreadable jumble. 

“Well Robin Hood, as you probably could have guessed there’s more than just a rescue mission going on here.” He tapped on his visor a few times and a new screen popped up, this one typed clearly:

ㅡ ㄱ

**XYDЯA ЯΞBΞLLIOИ **

**MISSIOИ STATЦS: ЦИDΞЯЩAУ **

**ЯΞBΞL COЦИΓ: 170,673 **

**DAУS LΞFT: 28**

ㄴ ㅡ

“We are starting the rebellion.”

* * *

The sun had already begun to set by the time all the plans had been run through, training had been mapped out, and proper introductions finished. The plan was relatively simple, she and ten other members of SVT would steal identities and enter the TYR Tournament. They had to win all five rounds and become the ten Champions. During the seven-day celebration at the Capital they had to send the rebellion groups completed maps and information on the Capital. Other groups would also send in competitions and spies, and there will be several meetings soon to discuss the plans.

On the seventh day, the three SVT leaders and herself take care of the four Elites once and for all while the rest let in the rebellion groups and free Chenle and Joshua. All Isolra had to do was just win the tournament and kill one of the most skilled and malicious leaders of Xydra, then she could save her little brother.

Then Chenle will finally be safe.

Easy. 

Still running over the plan in her head, Isolra wandered aimlessly, soon becoming claustrophobic with all the high-tech holographic signs, devices, and metal walls. A sudden wave of dizziness spun her whole body, and she rushed around each corner, relief flooding as she spotted an exit. A cold wind wiped her cape around and nipped at her skin as she sprung the door open, but she embraced its chill, much preferred over the stale base. 

Isolra stepped up onto the field, noticing the beat-up training dummies lining up one side, several scratch marks on the ground reminding her how deep into the Dark Forest she was. Robin Hood or not, no one was stupid enough to be caught alone in these woods. You wouldn’t last a minute.

Not with the Grim. 

A shiver hitched her breath as Isolra heard a faint snap behind her. She summoned her bow discreetly from under her cape and slowly reached for an arrow when a voice broke her fear. “What are you doing outside so close to dusk?” Isolra quickly turned, meeting face to face one of the SVT members from before. What was his name again? She eyed the black-haired boy carefully, his annoyed expression clearly showing he wasn’t any happier to see her than she was to find him. Minghao.

He was the one called The8.

That was on the holochanells for a month, ‘_a twelve year old boy kills eight people, now discovered to have kept him and other orphans under slave-like conditions for ten years or more_-‘

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” He waved a hand in her face, bending down to make full eye contact with her. A small growl left her lips as she knocked his hand away.

“I could ask you the same question. I simply came out to take a breath, what’s it matter to you?” She snapped back, already beginning to walk deeper into the woods when a loud shrill rung through the clearing. 

“... What was that?”

There it was again, a steadily increasing number of ear-piercing beeps that were originating from one of the wires coming from the woods. The lines all disappeared into the forest on one end and on the other they all connected to a speaker system that was currently emitting the loud sounds, the alarms ringing on the inside of the hideout too. It was an alert system of some sort. Minghao turned pale beside her, hand shaking as he clenched it worriedly. 

“Bikk. It’s a Grim.” Isolra’s eye widened, she had seen a Grim only once before, a Demiwolf to be exact, its inky black fur and exposed bones, stained red with blood. It was a ten-foot monster that struck fear into her heart. They were the reason Samang had patrols constantly wandering the borders, and why new cities rarely showed up for long. They were the reason the Elites created the Warrior Laws, ripping children away from their families to train and battle Grim. They never won. The creatures of Grim were truly the devil's proudest spawn. And it’s deadliest too.

“D-do you know what kind of Grim?”

Isolra cursed at herself for the tremor in her voice, but it couldn’t be helped. That’s what happens when you decide to build your fort in the center of the bikking Dark forest. 

Minghao shook his head, “Most likely a Demiwolf or Bayhog. The others got the signal warning too, they were only three clicks north, at that speed we only have a few minutes to prepare.” _They?!?_ She felt her heart jump a bit, two or three Demiwolves were fine, but a pack could have up to fifty!

And there were fourteen of them at most, meaning barely three to one. 

“We got the warning.” Hoshi and Jihoon appeared next to them, Junhui and Chan at their heels. “These Grim just don’t know when to give up do they?” A cocky smile spread across Hoshi’s face as he pulled out his hybrid sword, unraveling the whip-like weapon. So they’ve been attacked before, not a big surprise, Grim were in every corner outside of the main cities. But it didn’t explain why the older assassins looked so much calmer, almost _excited_ to fight the monstrous beasts...

Just as they finished preparing their weapons a howl shook the forest in front of them, causing the ground beneath their feet to tremor. “It seems our guests have arrived,” Jihoon aimed his gauntlets at the shaking woods, the bullets already to set on target.

It was then the clearing broke.

Ten monstrous Demiwolves barged into the field, tearing up the trees as they followed the sent of blood. Isolra felt her heart lodge in her throat as ten more appeared after, the largest one towering over the trees as it stood up on its hind legs, rib cage exposing through inky fur, contrasting with the crimson drool now pooling on the ground, dripping as it scanned the clearing.

The air seemed to freeze as no one moved as if they were turned to ice, limbs numb and useless. The Demiwolf’s skull muzzle sniffed around in the air before locking its faceless gaze on the six of them. Isolra forgot how to breathe as it stared dead into her eyes, as if she could see its suffocatingly black aura. Its bloodlust. Her breath stopped completely. And then, with a howl, the ice shattered.

Each Grim sprinted at a different target, their monstrous bodies rattling the ground, bloodied tongues flailing about between rows of canines. Two adolescent Demiwolfs charged at her and Isolra let the first arrow fly, striking the closer one’s chest, blowing it to pieces as it detonated. The other lunged at her form, only to miss as she darted to the side, slicing its body with an arrow as she ran by, finishing it off with a shot to the head.

Panting, she glanced up to see how the others were doing, relieved to see the clearing filled with deteriorating Demiwolf bodies. But on the corner of her eye, she noticed Chan had gotten pushed against a tree and was bleeding heavily from the arm as he attempted to ward off two hungry Grim. 

Just as Isolra was about to run across the clearing and help him a black blur slammed into her, jaws crushing down onto her side before throwing her to the ground. She was launched far enough for the breath to be knocked out of her, but it luckily gave her time to hide as the beast stalked forward.

A painful explosion was erupting from her side, and she could see blood pooling from the giant bite mark crossing her whole top half. It’s teeth penetrated through several inches of flesh, blood staining half her suit crimson. Isolra bit back a scream as she shifted closer to a tree, hands painted red from the gushing wounds on her side.

She barely had enough time to crawl behind one of the trees, but it would only be a matter of seconds before the beast followed the smell of her blood and located her hiding spot. To make matters worse her bow flung away, landing right in the middle of her and the Demiwolf. But Chan still was in danger and she had to do something or else their numbers were going to decrease one more. That’s one less person to help rescue Chenle. 

Isolra heard monstrous growling approach the tree. The Demiwolf found her trail of blood, it was now or never. 

She stood painstakingly, wrapping the bite as tightly as she could with the cape before grabbing two bomb-infused arrows. _It’s party time._ Isolra dashed out only to find the Grim charging right to her. It found her. She was too late. 

_BIKK!_

The Demiwolf opened its gaping mouth across her jumping body, seeming to move in slow motion as she felt it’s foot long canines scrape her legs. It was going to bite her in half! Just as itS massive jaws began to pierce on her lunging form she kicked off of a saber tooth and propelled out from its jaws as a crack echoed across the clearing. She slide along the grass and fired a shot right into the monster's throat, scrambling up, continuing to sprint towards Chan as it blew into pieces. 

Two Demiwolves, one arrow. One shot, two lives. Just as the first Grim began to advance on its wounded prey Isolra let out a shout, barely audible over the noise on the battlefield, and continued to charge at the staring Demiwolves, still screaming her lungs out. They turned abruptly, smelling her blood and drawing their attention away from Chan. Good. What wasn’t so good was that they began to charge towards her, earth rumbling with each step, forked tongues rolling out as they galloped to her. 

Ten yards away, she drew the last arrow, barely sprinting in a straight line, her legs trembling with each leap the Demiwoves took. 

Five yards away, she locked her target, bowstring bouncing against her cheek as the Grim took their final lunge at her. _Aim Isolra, AIM!_

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

** _SHOOT!_ **

Just as their monstrous jaws were about to swallow her whole she released the arrow directly in front of them and bombed ground, blasting both Demiwolves away with it. Unfortunately, being only a foot away from the blast as well Isolra was flung back once more. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she flew, leftover strength fleeing her body. With a half-conscious cry she hit the ground with a CRASH several meters away, blood from the bite wound spilling out once more as the world went black... Again.

* * *

3,917 words, I fed you well this chapter...Don’t get used to it.

Fighting,

-Poison


	7. [006]

_Black smoke curled around Isolra’s feet, the twisting forest eating her as it tangled up onto her legs, crawling all over her body, strangling her. Suffocating her. _

_“S-STOP! Let me go!” _

_She staggered and pulled out to no avail. The vines wouldn’t budge, they only dig their thorns further into her soft flesh, letting the red liquid stain their black stems. She screamed as they penetrated her chest, withering inside her body as they laced around her heart. Their thorns continued to squeeze the beating organ, immune to Isolra’s tortured screams, black liquid spilling everywhere._

_“I’m s- I’m sorry! I’M SORRY!”_

.

.

.

A searing pain flared up across Isolra’s whole left side and she woke from the nightmare with a scream. She noticed the cold sweat drenching her body as she stopped yelling, heaving out ragged breaths as the attack from yesterday came flooding back. At least, she presumed the attack was yesterday, who knows how long she could have been knocked out. 

Isolra’s attention quickly snapped to the rushing footsteps coming toward her room.

“You’re awake,” A blonde man hurried to her side, quickly glancing at her bandaged wound before meeting her gaze once more.

“Ah, don’t worry too much, the Grim poison is out of your system and the bite should be all patched up in a few days, all thanks to yours truly.” he gave a wink and walked towards a medical table nearby, fidgeting with several supplies before coming back. He was one of the few who she remembered, Yoon Jeonghan. 

“How lo... long was I out?” Every breath sparked another fire in her side, Isolra grew careful to breathe slowly, not having the strength to fight off the bursting pain. 

“Hmm, several hours. Maybe twenty?”

_TWENTY? _Isolra mentally slapped herself, that was almost a days worth of training lost. She didn’t have time to spare on sleeping in some hospital room.

She threw off the blankets, ignoring the black dots spotting her vision and wobble in her legs. Just as she was about to limp out of the room her knee gave out and she began to collapse with a yelp before a set of arms caught her mid-fall.

“You’re in no condition to be running around yet Sweetie,” Isolra broke free from Jeonghan’s hold and stared right back at him.

“And you are in no condition to tell me what to do,” Isolra growled and was about to walk out again when a hand grabbed her wrist once more.

“Sadly, as the doctor here I’m afraid I am,” But instead of the annoyance, Isolra expected to be one his face a small smile was plastered there instead- even as he tried dragging her back to the bed.

Isolra’s jaw clenched as she refused to budge from her spot near the exit, she was in a good enough condition to train. If you could walk, you could fight. “Oh please,” her head snapped up as she noticed the older male eye her battered and bruised body, “Stop being so stubborn and let me see your wounds, it will only take a few more hours if we don’t need to stitch anything else, m’kay?” 

Jeonghan’s smile grew as he realized she stopped protesting, so he proceeded to unravel the bindings that wrapped from her shoulder to hip, frowning slightly as she hissed under her breath. “That didn’t hurt too much right? Now, let me see your wound.” Isolra let him.

"Uisa!"

A small robot wheeled into the room, carrying in a tray with several tools, most of which tipped with some sort of needle or drill, making her shiver. The medic set the tray down onto her cot, and with a small 'thank you' he shooed the robot assistant out of the room. Now his full attention was back to Isolra, much to her discomfort. 

The rest of the blood-soaked cloth came off with more persuasion but as he stepped back he noticed the leftovers of the torn up shirt were still blocking some of the wound. He sighed in annoyance, Isolra was going to hate what he was going to say next.

“Um...” Isolra glanced up at him, grinding her teeth from the pain erupting in the bite. “You’ll need to take off your shirt, Robin.” 

“HUH?”

She stopped breathing momentarily as her face flushed completely. 

Jeonghan fought off a laugh at her flustered reaction, “You have to take off your shirt for me to properly patch the bite wound and finish stitching.” He raised an eyebrow at her, “Sweetie, I’m a doctor so don’t get the wrong idea.” That made her cheeks fire up even more, and she growled sharply back at him. 

“You’re the creep you make it soun- you know whatever...” Isolra grumbled more under her breath and agonizingly peeled off the bloody taters, glancing everywhere but at Jeonghan as she did so. He adjusted the glasses around his face before transferring out a strange tube from his inventory. Unscrewing the lid he dabbed the cloth in the gel, turning back to face her wounds, chest now only covered by a thick bind of medical cloth. 

Isolra’s breach involuntary hitched in her throat as he leaned toward her bare shoulder, hypersensitive to his blonde locks tickling her neck as he began cleaning the bites. His breach lightly fanned her stomach as he continued down, keeping featherlight touches on the wound as he cleaned up the blood. He mumbled slightly to himself as he came across the two major puncture wounds that were previously stitched up, apologizing every time she winced.

“You are pretty lucky, there seems to be no infection from Grim poison!” Jeonghan beamed at his work as he continued across her body, not noticing the ever reddening color on Isolra’s cheeks. 

The only sound for the next few minutes was the occasional hiss or yelp of pain from the sting of the antibacterial gel, until Jeonghan was finally satisfied with the wound. 

“See now that wasn’t so hard,” he said, smiling lightly as he finished rebandaging it. Iraola merely muttered under her breath before something yanked her chin up. Her eyes met the soft orbs of Jeonghan, who was a little to close for her liking, his forehead only centimeters away from hers.

“Your eye...”

Jeonghan felt her body go rigid under this hand as soon as he mentioned it. “I-I’m sorry you don’t have to...”

There was something in his face that Isolra hadn’t seen for a painfully long time- worry. Genuine worry about her, like a mother’s love of sorts. And it struck her deep in her cold heart, pulling on something deep inside her. “It’s okay,” Isolra whispered slightly, staring at her hands as she began to speak. “...When I was eight two other children and I escaped our foster home on the outskirts of Samang, deciding we were better off on the gang-infested streets than in that hell-hole. They... they were a difficult two years that we managed together. But nothing lasts forever.”

Her body began to tremble as images flashed through a never forgotten part of her mind, ”My eye was a small price to pay.” Isolra shook out the tremor in her voice, shivering under her breath as she glanced back up at Jeonghan.

_The nightmares..._

His fingertips grazed her knuckles gently, gaze still locked on her mechanical eye, admiring the intricate work and realisticness of the retina and pupil. Transmitters and ocular fibers sparking green every so often, giving her pupil that mesmerizing glow. It was no doubt the Capital’s work, but they only provided that kind of technology on a military level, so why did she have it? Questions bombarded Jeonghan’s brain, what could this girl be hiding? But he knew if he wanted any answers he needed to gain her trust. 

He slowly grabbed her hands, holding them delicately between his. Isolra looked at him, confusion darting between her eyes as he stared back. 

“You are not alone in this battle. Not anymore. It is not a sign of weakness to accept help. It is a sign of strength to recognize when you can not do something by yourself... M’kay?” He ruffled her hair affectionately before waving bye at the doorway, “See you soon Sweetie,” And with a small wink, was gone. 

_You’re not alone anymore Sol, and I’m helping whether you like it or not._

_Chenle... _A cry caught in her throat as she remembered the same thing Chenle had said to her only a few days ago. Only a few days before those monsters captured him. _You are right Chenle, I am not alone anymore, and you will neither be soon. Just hang in there, I am coming. We are coming. _

* * *

Isolra picked at the wrappings beneath her shirt, Jeonghan said it would speed up the healing process, but for now, it was just uncomfortably gripping her wounds. The medication eased the pain but it also brought a sharp sting whenever she moved her bitten shoulder. An agitated scoff escaped her mouth as she approached the training rooms, her first lesson on sparing would be with Chewbacca, whose name she learned was actually Mingyu, soon. 

The doors automatically opened as she approached, and no soon she spotted the assassin leisurely observing different knives on the other side of the room. He noticed her presence quickly and lifted up two knives, their obsidian blades glimmering in the arena’s dim light. “Hey Robin, fancy seeing you here.” He smirked, earning an eye roll from the assassin, who quickly glancing one of the knives from his hold. “Today we can spar with these. Have you used one before?” 

Isolra bristled, wanting to snap at his cockiness. No assassin could have gotten as far as she has without touching a knife! But she kept her mouth shut and instead snatched one out from his hand and positioned herself on the opposite side of the arena. “Okay then, we’ll do it your way,” A tiny smirk adorned Mingyu’s face as he raised his blade as well.

“Ready?”

“Always.”

Just as she finished speaking Isolra lunged, landing a swift kick to his right side, about to deliver a cut to his chest when Mingyu regaining his balance and blocked her knife with his before kicking her backward. 

She hissed slightly at the pain from the bite before noticing Mingyu running towards her in an attempt to slash at her head. Just as he was about to bring his knife forward Isolra ducked and delivered an elbow jab to his solerplex before driving the same fist upwards in a punch straight in his bottom jaw. A sudden block to Isolra’s side threw her fist off, and she only managed to graze the side of his cheek before stumbling sideways. “Is that the best you can do?” Mingyu smeared the blood off his face as he eyed Isolra. She clenched her fists in response and flew back at him, only to miss as he stepped out of the way, delivering a clean cut to her side. Isolra then felt a soft breath over her shoulder, his presence charging over her shoulder.

Her body reacted instantly, years of sparring and instinct leading her body to turn and defend. Her hand struck out against his face, only she miscalculated his height and only managed to scrape his collarbone. _Bikk. _She launched her other hand, swiping her knife only to have Mingyu swiftly turn, blade hitting empty air. Isolra’s eyes bulged as she staggered, throwing her several feet from her target.

Immediately she went into overdrive. With a dive she kicked him in the knee, earning a pained groan as she backslashed towards his head. Mingyu barely leaped away in time, cut strands of chocolate hair falling to the ground. 

_Clunk, he’s fast for a walking giant!_

Isolra lashed out with her right foot once more, aiming for his hip, only for it to be caught mid-air. Luckily, she predicted this since he proved his reflexes before, and she prepared for him to catch it, yanking her foot forward so he stumbled towards her. As he fell she landed a quick punch to his jaw. 

Not wasting any more time Isolra charged towards him, attempting to swing at him with the blade. Only, right as she swiped he side-stepped with mocking ease, smirking as her surprising form flew past him.

“Don’t blindly charge in battle, adrenaline is a weapon but also a weakness.” He twirled the knife as he continued to eye her, “You may be skilled with that bow but there’s much we can still teach you as well,” Isolra finally spoke up, gripping her knife as she readied herself again.

“Ya, like not getting distracted in a fight.” She threw her knife towards Mingyu, but he sidestepped once more, scoffing as he stared at the metal weapon, now uselessly stuck in the wall. 

“You missed.”

But right as he turned something swiped his legs out from underneath him and twisted his wrist so that knife was out of his grasp by the time he crashed to the floor with a yelp. Isolra easily grabbed it and pinned him down, blade now grazing his neck as she smiled victoriously down at him. 

“I never miss.”

He smirked a bit and raised his hands above his head in surrender, “you know you’re quite heavy for someone so short.” Isolra nicked his ear with the knife in repose and scowled before getting off.

“Really? And you’re quite stupid to be glancing at knives when your opponent is attacking you in battle. But what can I say, guess all the clouds you ran through up there messed with your brain.” She flicked him in the face, stretching her arm all the way just to accomplish that. He scoffed at her and rubbed his forehead before beginning to walk out of the training room. However right before she exited Mingyu scooped the girl up off the ground and slung her over his shoulder in one swift move. Completely surprised she let out a yelp before coming back to her senses.

“Oi, Bigfoot what do you think you're doing!” Isolra pounded her fists into his back, and she could see his wincing from the impact but still didn’t budge. 

“What does it look like shorty?” He chuckled a bit and began walking out, still keeping her slung like a pack of potatoes over his shoulder. 

“Put me down Chewbacca!” But he merely shook his head, brown hair flailing into Isolra’s face all the while. 

“Stop yelling would you, you’re right next to my ear. And Chewbacca? Really?” He pouted but Isolra kept scowling, crossing her arms over his shoulder as she ignored him.

“Tch, fine.” Mingyu suddenly let go and Isolra came crashing to the ground, a groan escaping her mouth as she hit the metal floor.

“You know I still wouldn’t hesitate to kill you right now if you keep this up right?” She scowled once more as she attempted to stand, tailbone throbbing from the impact. 

“Oh please, you're not even allowed to,” He rolled his eyes but Isolra could see the uncertainty lingering, she gave a small laugh to herself at the thought of the giant assassin being frightened by her. He really was just like a mudshuck six-year-old who had a growth spurt. Like a really big growth spurt. Isolra stood back up, wincing slightly at the pain from her side, “Ever heard of being gentle Chewbacca?” 

“Stop calling me that.”

“Calling you what?”

“You know very well what I am talking about!”

“Chewbacca?”

“YES!”

She made an ah face before smiling back at him, “Sorry, no can do, Chewy~” She mused, carefully dragging out the nickname for as long as she could. This was payback. Mingyu clenched his jaw as he started stalking slowly towards her. “...What are you doing?” Isolra backed up slowly, unwilling to show fear at the over six-foot tall monster currently cornering her into a wall. As soon as her back fully hit the wall he caged her with his arms, locking eyes as he inched closer. 

“This is your last warning to stop.” He whispered, lips grazing Isolra’s ear as he spoke. An involuntary shiver spread through her as she screwed her eyes shut. Nah-uh this giant toddler was **not** winning today. 

_Three..._

_Two..._

_ONE._

Isolra swiftly curled her upper body into a tight ball and unfolded as she rammed her head into Mingyu’s torso, dashing back to the exit as he clutched his stomach in agony. “Sorry, but it’s not my fault you are a brown haired giant. Oh, would you look at the time, see you around Chewbacca!” And with a quick wave, Isolra disappeared. 

Just as soon as Isolra got comfortable on her bed a holomessage popped up from a link nearby reading, ‘dinner at the Hall today, don’t be late.’ She groaned and sat up from bed, reluctant to leave the soft embrace of the sheets. The Grim bite in her side also seemed to enjoy the bed’s comfort, for its fiery sting dulled into a faint throb since she laid down. After much persuasion Isolra slowly slid out from the covers and threw her cape back on, making sure all twenty-four arrows were in her quiver. She could never be too certain.

_Who knows what might happen in this mudshuck base... _

Isolra wanted a calm peaceful meal but knew better than to expect that from this group of man-children, and as soon as they began to eat, the ruckus began.

“Hey, that’s not fair! Seungcheol! Junhui took all the kimchi!” Mingyu whined, his voice literally sounding like an erupting volcano to Isolra since he was yelling _right next to her ear_. If the toddler Chewbacca didn’t shut up soon she would kill him herself, truce or not. 

Isolra could feel her brow twitch in annoyance. Just as he was about to whine once more she stabbed a piece of kimchi with her fork and shoved it into his mouth, not regretting it one bit as he let out surprised choking sounds. 

“Junhui didn’t take all the kimchi, I did. Now shut you mudshuck face up before I do it for you.”

Mingyu huffed after swallowing the food, still recovering from nearly dying, “Haven’t you heard the term ‘equal shares’?”

“You put one of your giant paws on my plate and we will soon have a Chewbacca head hanging in the living room wall.” She side glared at the assassin, “But if you agree to stop complaining like a child I will give you some more _willingly_.” 

“Aish, whatever.” He pouted and took some of the kimchi, chewing in stubborn silence for the rest of the meal. It was then that Seungcheol spoke up. 

“Where’s Jihoon?” Several heads popped up only to find an empty chair where the short Leader should be sitting. 

“I’ll get him,” Isolra didn’t know what made her say that but before she could stop herself she was walking down to fetch the missing member. Only after several minutes of pacing through the dim hallways did she find the door to his room. “Oi, Jihoon dinner is ready.” A shuffling of papers and gears echoed from inside before he answered. 

“I am aware, and I’m not coming today. Go back. I am busy right now.” Isolra rolled her eyes at his stubborn behavior, this was the second meal in a row that he skipped, come on! She huffed and kicked the door, smirking at the annoyed yell from within in response. 

“I am not leaving this door until you come down.” No answer. He just went right back to tinkering with his mechanisms inside the lab, the whir of computers and buzz of drones filling the locked room. 

“Jihoon.” 

Nothing. 

“Jihoon!” 

Nothing. 

“LEE JIHOOD GET YOUR OVERWORKING ASS OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT AND GO TO THE BIKKING DINER!” In no less than three seconds the holographic doors disappeared and the annoyed assassin stomped out. 

“Tch, you’re more annoying than the gag trio combined, you know that?”

“Well it’s not my fault I care about you.” A small blush rose to her face as Isolra realized what she said, “N-not like that. What I meant was if you’re not healthy that’s one less person in this mission and we need every one to... HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?” Jihoon just shook his head tiredly before trudging toward the Dining Hall.

“Just shut up, we’re going to be late. Mudshuk...” He quickly walked past Isolra, but not before she caught a reddish tint growing on his cheek as he grumbled on. _He’s really just like an urchin- spiky on the outside but really just a softie within. Now thinking about it, most of these assassins are. _With a shake of her head Isolra continued behind Jihoon, a faint smile painting her face.

_Maybe this won’t be as bad as I thought..._

* * *

Thanks for reading~

Fighting, 

-Poison


	8. [007]

Nine days left until the TYR Tournament. Fifteen days left until the Champion 10 was announced. Twenty-five days left until Chenle and Joshua would be saved. Twenty-five days until all hell would break loose in Xydra. 

* * *

Training had already started for most of the members and after watching several sparring matches Isolra had the same urge for fresh air as earlier and decided to take a run before her next lesson. By the time she reached the forest the dew had dampened the trees, causing a mist to fill up the woods, creating a think blanket drifting around like a ghost. She quickened her pace as she dodged through the trees, leaping with ease, loving the feel of real earth under her feet as well as the cold fog. Isolra shivered even though she ran, the fog seemed to ebb under her movements, causing the inky black trees to seem as lethal as the Grim themselves. After finding a sufficiently placed tree Isolra climbed up and perched in the higher bows, leisurely letting her leg and cape hang down as she watched the sun peek over the treetops in the first time for a while.

_Chenle would have loved this._

Chenle. 

It all felt like a horrible dream.... it hurt. Everything hurt. Everything reminded her of her brother, every laugh she heard was a stab in the gut, another painful reminder of how she failed. Sufficient sleep seemed impossible, always chased off by his screams, the thoughts of what the dungeon might be doing to him, presuming he wasn’t already dead. She wished more than anything that she could have gotten there on time. She wished she could have stopped them from capturing her baby brother. She had failed him, and it killed her. It killed her in a more painful way then she could every imagine. But that was what kept Isolra going. The fact that he might be alive. The fact that she might be able to save him and see her brother again. That fact that she might save her sunshine. 

She raised her fingers towards the sky, lost in thought as the dim sunlight filtered through her fingers and onto her unblinking mechanical eye.

_Chenle... I am so sorry..._

It was the warm dance of sunlight on Isolra’s skin that woke her up. She sat up from the branch, hanging a leg over as she shook the fading nightmares away. A little alarm went off on her visor, the holoscreen projecting an event marked at 10:10. _Huh? What was that for?_

_BIKK THE LESSON!_

“Crap!”

She jumped down from the branch and sprinted back toward the training grounds, brambles scratching at her cape as she ran, praying she wasn’t too late. 

Isolra scrambled into the clearing only to find Soonyoung fiddling around with some handguns, shooting at the targets in the most unnecessary, extra way possible, flipping and spinning between shots as if enemies where attacking him. But she had to admit the way he seemed so focused, body turning and aiming with such precision, eyes narrowed into a harsh gaze, it makes something in her chest flutter, it was the only time he had ever looked truly serious, almost se- _WAIT A MINUTE THERE!_

Isolra mentally slapped herself, and when that still wasn’t good enough she delivered a firm hit across her own face. _I must be going crazy_\- I_’m blaming it on the medication that Jeonghan gave me. _

She let out a cough, catching his attention after a few seconds. Soonyoung waved a quick hello and transferred his guns back into his inventory, jogging towards her as the weapons disappeared.

“Hello Birdie, fancy seeing you here.” He gave her a lopsided grin, only for Isolra to walk past him and transfer out several arrows, completely ignoring the older assassin. 

After a scan of the dying meadow around them, Isolra quickly sprayed a nearby tree red with a bullseye and ambled back to help Soonyoung properly ready the bow. _Might as well get straight to the point, it worked with Minghao and Junhui yesterday._

“There. That’s your target.”

He grabbed the bow from her palms and let her knock the first arrow. The cyberglass tip was gleaming in the light, seeming to smile as it got ready to pierce threw its target.

“Try to get as close as you can to the center. Simple.”

“Set your sight,” He drew the bow back, letting the tips of his fingers brush his cheek as the arrow pointed toward the tree. She scanned his form, inching his feet more to the right, and lifted his elbow more. Satisfied with his posture Isolra stepped back, nodding slightly. “Now try and hit the tree.” He released the arrow and it flew past the mark, spiraling off into the forest, an agitated growl escaping his mouth as he lowered the bow.

“Well, I probably hit _a_ tree.”

Isolra merely lifted up another arrow and handed it to him. He needed to learn to shoot in a few days time, she needed to be patient. But one thing was for sure, he _really_ sucked at this. Minghao and Chan nicked the tree their first try, and Junhui hit the 5 point mark. That egotistic mudshuck wouldn’t shut up for twenty minutes after that. A sigh escaped her lips as she handed Soonyoung the second arrow.

“Set your sight. Hit the tree.”

She stepped forwards and grazed his cheek lightly with one hand while placing the other on his chest, leaning her body against his, gently guiding his arm and bow. They locked eyes for a mere second before she stepped back, rubbing her arm absentmindedly. “Just breath and shoot.” Soonyoung still eyed her face, licking his lips slowly before stretching the bow again. 

“I hope you two are getting closer.”

Seungcheol stepped out from the trees, scowling slightly as he eyed the still empty bullseye. “On teaching him how to be a better marksman.” Isolra stepped back and turned around slightly. ”It’s not as if our mission and lives depend on it or anything.” Seungcheol glared at them once more and quickly turned back to camp, muttering under his breath.

“Try again, Hoshi.”

“Look, I don’t think-”

“Hoshi.” Isolra gently grasped his hand and aimed his arm toward the tree. Palm covering part of his larger hand she fixed his aim and slowly released his hand to let him shoot. This time the arrow managed to hit the bullseye, only it barely touched the outer rim. “See? You are close, try again.” He smiled faintly before a pout replaced it once more.

“Soonyoung.”

“What?”

“Soonyou-”

“I know, I heard you but what does that mean?”

“My name is Soonyoung,” he smirked lightly at her confused expression, inching closer to her “Not Hoshi. That’s just what the rest of Xydra sees me as, but my name is Soonyoung, so call me that.”

"Soonyoung huh...” Isolra blinked, eyeing her bow. "sure."

Even as the fog had thickened slightly in the woods, the sun beginning to cast a golden light against the trees, not a single arrow hit the center.

“Look, Robin, I can’t do this. Just let me go back to the swords a-” Isolra punched him firmly in the arm. “HEY! What was that for?”

“You’re thinking too much.” He stopped rubbing his arm as she began to take the bow from his hand.

“First time anyone has ever accused me of that,” he snorted, but still paid attention to what she was doing.

“Just watch.” Isolra dipped to grab to arrows and whirled around swiftly. Before Soonyoung could step back an arrow whizzed through the treetops, a giant tree limb crashing to the ground. She quickly released the next one, cutting off a second branch, both pummeling the forest floor by the time he blinked. It almost seemed as if she was a breeze, whipping threw and disappearing before you even realized it was there. 

“Tch, Show off.” Isolra merely smirked at that and quickly handed the bow back to him. 

“I spot my target in the distance.” She stepped closer, ”I feel the variation in the wind.” Another step, “I tighten my bowstring, and I let go.” At this point they were barely a foot apart, her ragged breath fanning his face as she spoke. “Give in to your senses. Stop thinking.”

Soonyoung tilted his face down slightly, eyes still locked on hers as he inched closer, noticing the golden shimmer of her flowing black hair and sharp eyes, his silver locks brushing against her forehead.

“Soonyoung?”

He snapped backwards, grabbing the bow once more as he fought the heat rising to his cheeks.

“Y-Ya Right... Got it.”

By the time the third day had gone by Soonyoung had successfully marked the tree four times by himself and five times with slight help. Isolra felt a slight fuzzy feeling at that, everything was going to plan, and within two weeks the TYR Tournament would commence and so would their mission to overthrow the Elites.

And rescue Chenle. 

After the training finished Isolra decided to visit Jeonghan and get the last dose of medication for the Grim bite, only to find out that he ran out earlier. So they both set off on a hunt to find if anyone else had some left. The last person on her list was the little sea urchin, Lee Jihoon. 

A small knock on his door echoed across the metal lab.

“What do you want?”

Isolra scoffed at Jihoon’s tone and stepped inside the room, despite his demeanor.

“Calm down grumpy, I’m just here to ask if you had any of the Grim medication left, Jeonghan said you might.” Jihoon wrinkled his nose and stood up from his computer, ignoring her completely as he began to search the files in the back. “So, is that a yes or a no?” He scoffed and growled back at her.

“I’m looking, be patient.” He continued to open and shut cabinets, cursing in annoyance after shuffling through most without any luck. “Wait a minute...” He ran back to the first desk and threw all the scattered files and papers into the air. “WHO TOOK MY HOLOGRAM?” Jihoon continued to scurry around the mess, failing to find his lost technology, until a little slip of paper caught his eye. He lunged at it and skimmed through the note before slamming it back down. “Why those three little-”

Jihoon sprinted out from his lab and bolted yelling down the hallway, “ONCE I CATCH YOU THREE YOU BETTER HOPE SEUNGCHEOL KEEPS ME FROM RIPPING EACH LIMB OFF YOUR BIKKING BODY!” 

Isolra was left in utter confusion, eyes following his shrinking figure as Jihoon dashed off to find the three thieves.

“So, I take that as you don’t have it...”

A sigh escaped her mouth and she almost stepped out of the room when she noticed the piece of paper Jihoon had read before darting off. 

_Thanks for the new hologram _♡

_ -BooSeokSoon _

Of course, it was those three idiots. Isolra sighed once more and began to limp back to the medical wing, maybe Jeonghan had more luck finding the medicine? Not wanting to walk all the way back to the other side of the base and waste her energy Isolra called him through her visor. He answered the call but no sound came from the other end.

“... Jeonghan are you there? Did you find any of the medication?” Only a large crash answered her questions, a string of curses following suit. Then finally a voice came up. 

“Well... no need to alarm you but- HEY! Stop that Seokmin! No! Junhui, get off the operation table! Soonyoung don’t you DARE- Hang on there for one second Isolra.” Her line when dead once more, the doctor shouting mercilessly at the others to stop, Isolra wincing each time something crashed or screeched on the other end.

“Sorry, as I was trying to say, no need to alarm you but- CHAN I SWEAR!” Another large crash could be heard on the other end, followed by several screams and more screech-like yelling.

“And STAY like that!” Jeonghan finally returned to the call, “For the last time, no need to alarm you but I couldn’t find any other tubes of medication. Fortunately, your body should heal on its own with some other less powerful remedies I have at my lab.” Isolra murmured a quick thanks and ended the call, her visor blinking as she hung up. 

“I swear these assassins can’t go one day without doing something stupid...”

* * *

Bitch this is way more than ten words fight me on this you little software hoe. Sorry AO3 is being annoying. Again

**Author's Note:**

> “Xydra is evolving and the people demand a voice. We are taking our country back.”  
•  
•  
•  
ASSASSIИ : ЯOBIИ HФФD


End file.
